


Restart

by Dreami



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, And lots more characters, Damen still a Slave (again), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots and lots of plotholes, M/M, POV Laurent, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Kings Rising, timetravel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreami/pseuds/Dreami
Summary: After everything that happened at Kingsmeet, Laurent is left alone in a cell to wait for his trial. When he is miraculously send back in time to start all over again. Laurent finds himself not at the best point to restart.





	1. Chapter 1 – Thrown back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all the readers out there ;-)  
> I'm still not sure where this fic is going (or what I'm even doing here), but have fun!

 

Laurents head hung low, his arms chained over him to the wall in his back. At Kingsmeet, the least possible moment his uncle had still been able to defeat him. Laurent is right where he wanted him to be, beneath the palace in Ios, in a windowless damp cell at his uncles’ merci. Tomorrow, the fake trial would be held. Only a show of obedience and submission and it could only end with Laurents head on a block. Shackled as he was, Laurent has no way to change the happening events in his favor.

 

Slowly the cold of being under the earth was crawling over his skin. Laurents limbs became stiff and numb. The white Chiton was doing little to keep him warm. His sharp mind wasn’t going to help him either. At any given moment Laurents thoughts would turn towards Damen. He is save, Laurent tried to imagine Damen reunited with the others. Worn out, but in one piece. That Idiot would come to save him. Despite everything that could happen to Damen. Laurents mind spun this thought further.

 

Damen would storm the room where the trial was going to be held, drawn sword and his large brown eyes focused solely on Laurent. The guards were going to attack Damen, he would not back away from that fight. And then? Laurent knew there were only two possible outcomes. If the man he had started to trust, to love would win, they had a future together. If not, they were both doomed. His chest felt tight.

 

Laurent pulled on his chains in frustration. His uncle had rendered him to a fucking pawn in his game of power. This could not be the end of their journey. Laurent wanted to cry out, but behaved himself. Instead he prayed silently, something he hadn’t done in years. Not since Auguste and his father had ridden out at Marlas. He was really about to turn insane in this confinement.

 

At some point, the darkness around Laurent started to consume him. He was in pain. His arms, shoulders and back were aching from being held in this position for far too long. The sound of steps pulled Laurent back into consciousness. The dark stonewalls were slowly illuminated by the flicker of a torch.

 

'Hello, nephew.' At the sound of his uncle’s voice, Laurent forced his head up. He banned all signs of exhaustion from his face, making his eyes look as cold as he could. 'Oh Laurent. I thought we were past this point, after you begged so nicely for your slaves live.'

 

Laurent still didn't reply. The door to his cell swung open with a loud creaky sound. With no way to escape he could only wait as the regent approached him. A hand gripped Laurent’s chin hard, forcing his Head even further up.

 

'How has it felt to be fucked by your brothers’ killer? I heard he has quite the enormous cock.' 'Fuck off!', Laurent spat at his uncle, jerking in his chains. A smirk crossed the regents face, knowing he had struck quite a nerve.

'I actually hoped you two would kill each other long before, or he would take advantage of you. I didn't think him this stupid. To defend you for his live? In the end it worked quite well for me, don't you think nephew?'

 

Laurent pulled his head out of his uncles’ grip and said, 'Damianos is the only one you're not able to predict, uncle.' 'Well, it's easy to say that he will come for you, risking his Life again. But we both know you are capable of breaking his heart into a thousand little pieces.', that said, an even brighter grin came to the vile man’s face. Laurent drawed his eyebrows together. 'What do you mean?'

 

He didn't want to hear the words that left his uncles mouth next. Especially not let his poison wash over him. ' If you apologies and take recourse of your traitorous actions in front of the court, I'm willing to give you another chance. But there will be a couple of small conditions to it. First, you help me overthrow Damianos. Like you said, he is the only one still standing in my path. Then as second condition, I will have you send back to Arles where you wait for your coronation. When that time comes you will give your crown, all your titles, freely to me. After all of this happened, I will be so generous to let you go and you can live as a free man.'

 

Laurent forced all the hatred and anger he had for his uncle into his voice, 'No, I'm never going to do anything you want again. You can rather torture me to death.' He glared at the regent, who let out a long sigh. 'What has become of you, Laurent? It's a shame.' His uncle made his way to leave. Halfway out of the door he added, 'You still have time until Tomorrow. I would put the smart head of yours to good work. See you nephew!'

 

The door fell shut and the light vanished together with the regent. Laurent was alone again. His heart was hammering against his chest. How could this be happening? There is no way he was going to accept his uncles’ proposal. Laurent would not be able to live while knowing he lost the man he loves. Selling Damen out meant losing a part of himself too. That was never going to happen.

 

Laurent knew that for his uncle it did not matter, if Laurent lives or dies. His death meant the regent being without doubt the next successor to the veretian throne. The only thing that would get easier, if Laurent played along, is that he could get rid of Damen. His head started to hurt, while trying to figure out what he is actual capable of doing.

 

 _Nothing,_ that was Laurent’s only conclusion, simply fucking nothing.

 

And now? Laurent tried to get his mind to shut up. Maybe get some rest? He was exhausted. There still was the dull pain from being chained to a wall, but it had become something steady he could handle as long as he didn’t make any harsh movements. Laurent was actually happy when his eyelids started to grow heavier. He could get away from all this shit for a good couple of hours, hopefully.

 

 _‘Damen save me.’_ , was his last thought before the darkness finally consumed him whole.

 

Laurent woke slowly to dimmed morning light flooding the room. He stretched in the warm and comfortable surroundings of a bed. In less than a split second Laurent jolted awake. He could not be laying in a bed. Anxiously he glanced around. His body is tense. Laurent recognized his surroundings immediately. He was back in his own chambers in Arles.

 

 _No, No, No,_ he could not have given in to his uncle. Laurent’s hands gripped hard into the sheets. His breath came in shallow gasps and pearls of sweat were starting to shine on his forehead. What had happened? How could he be here? The last thing he could recall is being chained in a cell in Ios, not Arles. Definitely not Arles.

 

The gold cuff on his wrist was gone. When had it been taken off? Laurent forced himself to calm down and check his room for any signs of what was going on. There was one porcelain vase, that had been broken in the attempt to kill him and lots more personal stuff Laurent was sure, he had taken with him on his journey.

 

This could not be. His mind crossed the sudden thought of Damen being here as well. Laurent rushed out of his bed. Pulled a jacket and pants over his nightgown, not bothering to lace his clothes properly. He could be the cold as ice, laced up princeling later again.

 

Laurent left his room, ignoring Jord and Orlant standing guard in front of his door. Only to turn directly towards the next opening in the wall.

Laurent stopped in the doorframe. Realization hit him, as he saw what was laying ahead of him. Laurent was suddenly very aware of where and especially when he was. A hand on the wall was needed to steady himself. Laurent felt a wave of disgust and anger hit him.

 

Damen laid there on his stomach. His upper body covered in bandages, which were on some points stained with blood. Pain rose in Laurent’s chest. He had to suppress every instinct, that told him to go over to Damen, sit beside him and hold his hand. Laurent told himself over and over again, that they were not close. Damen did not trust him. Laurent was the one cursing him this suffering.

 

‘Your highness? Are you not feeling well?’, asked Jord, who was still standing at his post. He eyed him with concern. Laurent let out a breath he had not realized holding in. ‘I’m fine. I think I stood up too fast.’

 

With one last glance towards Damen, Laurent turned and left for his own room. He had the urge to be alone. ‘I wish not do be disturbed.’ ‘Yes, Your Highness!’, he got as response from both of his loyal men.

 

As soon as the door fell shut behind him, Laurent crumbled down in a heap on the floor. He should not let himself go like this. How had he traveled back in time? But it was a chance, wasn’t it? He could change the future. He had a lot more knowledge now, than the normal present Laurent would had have. But Damen did not love him. He could not function without Damen by his side.

 

Laurent forced his body to work. First he put on some decent clothing, then he paced around his room for several minutes. After this he sat down on the edge of his large bed, buried his head in his hands. No real plan, that could actually work, would come to his head. The urge to see Damen grew unbearable. After he had eaten his lunch, that had been brought to him by a servant, he went over to the other room.

Jord and Orlant had left there post, standing by the side of the sickbed. Both talked to Damen, while Paschal was attending the wounds. They had not noticed Laurent entering.

 

‘The prince is a cast iron-bitch’, said Orlant and clapped Damen cheerfully on his shoulder. Laurent had to hide a grin, when he saw that this gesture turned Damen into a state of shock. He leaned against the far end of the wall, listened to the questions his guards were asking the akielon slave.

 

‘Is it true that in Akielos they blinded those who look at the king’s harem?’, asked Jord with quite a bit of fear in his voice. ‘No, definitely not. Why should we?’ On Damen’s answer Jord only shrugged.

 

‘Is it true that women went bare-breasted during summer times?’ Damen answered with a yes. ‘And wrestling matches were fought naked, like the veretian ring fights?’ ‘Yes, but they are more honorable fights. Clothes would hind the ability to use the full force of your own body.’, Damen said matter-of-factly.

 

Laurent thought about the games they had held together. How Pallas had come up to the dais, as the champion of wrestling, to ask his king for the honor of a fight. Damen had accepted, the gathered crowd had cheered. For the akielons it truly was an honorable Sport.

 

‘And slaves went naked during all times?’, Orlant asked skeptical. ‘Yes.’, Damen answered with a small voice. ‘Sounds like a fucking paradise to me.’ Damen did not answer anything on Orlants last sentence, but there was laughter around them.

 

Paschal finished attending Damen’s back. When he stood his gaze fell on Laurent. ‘Your Highness.’, He exclaimed, bowing slightly. Damen tensed in the bed, his guards stood still. ‘Your highness, we didn’t notice your entering.’, said Jord, bowing his head as well. ‘That was the intention of the _‘cast iron-bitch’_ ’

Laurent waved every bit of excuses away, sending embarrassed Jord and Orlant together with the physician out of the room.

 

‘Does your back hurt a lot?’ Laurent kept every hint of emotion out of his voice, his face blank like a statue. Damen glared at him. ‘Why would you care?’ Laurent’s chest tightened. He had to stay calm and unimpressed.

 

Laurent regarded Damen with a cold gaze and said, ‘Well, what do I have a slave for, if he is laying around all day? I need someone to lace up all my clothes or wash my back.’ Damen hissed painfully while trying to push himself on to his elbows. ‘Then you shouldn’t have let the skin be flawed of my back.’

 

Laurent did not answer, jaw set he turned to leave. ‘You should have killed me.’, he heard a weakly voice from behind. ‘I still need you.’, he said while leaving the room. He did not need to see Damen’s face, to see the pain reflecting in his eyes.

 

 _‘I need you to hold me, embrace me. Make me feel wanted. I need you to love me, Damianos’_ , was what Laurent actually wanted to say to him, but he could not find his voice.


	2. Chapter 2 – Bites of freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! You are all so great!  
> I didn't imagine to get that many kudos and a comment on the first chapter *.*  
> Have fun with the new one!  
> I have turned off the function, that I have to approve of every comment, so feel free to leave one as well ;-)

Laurent went straight to his study. Set up blank papers and ink in front of him, on his large wooden desk. He started to write down, clean and precise, everything that had happened. Or from his new point of view could happen in the near future.   
Laurent placed suggestions for changes on the side of his writing. In order to keep his mind sharp and working, every inappropriate thought on Damen was written down on an extra page. Like when he thought about Damen's abs or how much he liked that the brute could get an easy laugh out of him.  
On this one page it was Laurent's heart that spoke. Free and unstained, just filled with the love for one man. 

When he finished, the stars of a clear night shone down on him through a large window. Laurent had set up a candle to continue writing, as the day grew darker. He was pleased with the outcome. A plan that slowly formed in his head. Depending on whether Damen played along or not, Laurent already had more than one scenario at his disposal. 

Laurent knew that the one thing Damen wanted most in his current situation, was to get out of here and back home. If he could provide him with an easy way, disguised as slave until the akielon border, Damen wouldn't throw away this chance. On the other hand, Laurent had to get away from his uncle, before there're any serious attempts to kill him. So he could take his chance with border service. Damen would be at his side at all times. In Laurent’s hopes, there was this small possibility of Damen falling in love with him on the journey south. At least there would be time to build some kind of partnership.   
Laurent had an idea, how to get Damen to play along quite freely. He would give him little pieces and bites of freedom. 

Laurent ordered Jord, Lazar and Orlant into his study, despite the late hour. Those three where the loyalist among his prince guard.  
‘Your Highness, if this is about us, speaking out of term with the slave…’, jord started to say, but Laurent interrupted him.   
‘It isn’t. I know what the common people say in my absence. I won’t mind you talking to the brute, as long as you keep it to my benefits.’ Laurent saw a flash of relief cross his soldiers faces, they probably have thought of severe punishment for their misbehavior.  
He continued his speak, ‘I want all of my man ready to move out of Arles and towards the akielon border in a week’s time. The reagent will have to give me more troops.’   
‘But the reagent’s bastards can’t be trusted’ Laurent’s jaw set. Thoughtful of Orlant to mention this.   
‘I know, but only with my own most loyal soldiers, this, will become a suicide mission. It’s an order anyway.’ ‘Yes, Your Highness. We will prepare everything for the departure.’  
‘And there is another matter as well.’

Laurent ordered them to prepare armor for Damen as well. All three of the guards weren’t happy that the slave will accompany them south. It would only disturb their net of security around the prince. An untrained slave, a former warrior, kept in a room chained to the floor was easy to watch over, one that was running around in a military camp, weapons at his disposal, was a completely different matter. Laurent told them off. He would take care that Damen behaves throughout the whole travel, in fact Jord, Orlant and Lazar would be glad to have him along.

The next morning came too fast, after a nearly sleepless night. Laurent didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that there are shadows beneath his eyes. Excitement prickled in his stomach, when he was neatly dressed by a servant. He had to keep himself from grinning before he overstepped the threshold to Damen’s compartment. 

Paschal must had already made his morning visit. Damen’s back was without the bandages, the torn flesh glistered slightly with some kind of oil. Laurent gulped at the sight of the fresh mess he had created. The akielon turned his head towards him, a hint of Pain shone in his eyes.   
‘You, again. So desperate to admire your handiwork?’ The chain attached to the wrist cuff rattled soundly, as Damen moved his arm.   
‘It’s not like a slave should complain about attention from his master.’, Laurent said, while moving closer towards the man, who lies on his stomach. He postured himself in an easy angle for Damen to look at him. Laurent wanted to see the reaction in his face anyway and this is the closest he had got near Damen. It felt like ages ago, that he had touched him, had been touched by Damen. 

Laurent couldn’t make out what Damen muttered into his pillow, it wasn’t his place to speak now anyway. ‘How it must feel for you, being caged like this. From an honorable Soldier, to a little misbehaving pet. I know you’re desperately craving for freedom.’, Laurent said, leaning back against the wall in a loose posture. A flash of hatred hit him hard, but he wouldn’t be the frigid ice prince, if he could not withstand this with a cool gaze. Damen didn’t know about the big lump in his throat. Laurent’s heart, beating hard and fast against his chest.   
He continued speaking, ’It must be horrible to just have a barred window to look into the outside world, not even able to reach it, open it and feel a cool breeze upon your skin.’

Damen pushed himself up. ‘You little…’, he muttered with clenched teeth. Laurent pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against and moved closer to him. He placed his hands in a way on the bed, that he was basically hovering above Damen.   
‘In less than a weeks’ time, I will leave this palace and move my troops towards the akielon border. You can stay here and rot or willingly submit to me. Give me your obedience, your trust and I might even be forthcoming. I will free you from your chains, as soon as I reach my goal.’

Laurent watched, how the impact of his words hit Damen. His pupils went wide in shock. Not the gaze of a slave with the prospect of freedom, but the careful eyes of a leader caring for his people. It did not take long that Damen’s view hardened on Laurent again, speaking without a hint of kindness in his voice, ‘Play your sick twisted game with someone else. I’m not going to back down, not for any bargain you try to make with me.’ 

Laurent stood straight again, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. How could he have thought Damen played along easily? Who would give in to his once torturer? It pained Laurent deeply, but he had to stick to his plan. They had made it past this hatred before and he would bend his knees for this man at any given time, again. 

Laurent exhaled. 'Let's say, I give you today and tomorrow to reconsider your choice. It will get boring for you if you don't get my loving attention anymore.' He waved his goodbyes to Damen and as soon as he was out of the akielon's sight hurried down the corridor. 

'Get someone skilled to remove the bars from the window in my slave’s room.', Laurent barked at the first best servant to cross his path. The servant stood shocked and wide eyed, but then bowed deeply and left to fulfill the task. Laurent didn't care, he continued pacing down the hallways and out into the gardens. He had one particular place in mind he wanted to visit. Somewhere he had not gone to in years. 

Laurent slowly placed himself down on his knees in front of a marvelous crafted tombstone.   
'Hello brother...', he said while laying down a single blue flower. Tears started to prick at the corner of his eyes. 'I miss you.'

Then everything just begun to pour out of him. While tears streaming down his face he told, that he loved his Killer. Laurent said that he hadn't thought of finding happiness ever again, but did in Damen's arms. He would die for Damianos. This man wasn't his Damen.   
Of course there wasn't an answer from Auguste. His mortal remains rotting beneath Laurent in the cold dirt. Laurent sat back on to his heels, dried his cheeks with his sleeve. He listened to the birds, to the sound of the wind cracking in the trees and to the beating of his own heart. 

'You would have liked him, if you just hadn't met him on a battlefield. After you, he is the most honorable man I ever came across.' Laurent stood in one swift gracile movement, basically petting the tombstone. After a short while, to be reassured that his eyes weren't red from crying, he left. Laurent promised himself, the next time, despite all odds, Damen would come visit Auguste's grave with him. 

He didn’t go back to his quarter straight away, instead he indulged himself in conversation with the people of the court. At least those, who weren’t at his uncles hunting trip. It was utterly boring, but a good distraction. The most, what the man and woman around him talked, was gossip. Nothing really political and no important information. Laurent retired to his room in the early evening hours. Quite exhausted from the sleepless night before.

On his way back he ran into Paschal. The physician was presumably coming from his evening check on Damen.   
‘Your highness, may I have a moment?’, asked the older man politely. ‘Of course. What is it?’ Laurent eyed him suspiciously. He had just calmed his mind with that boring gossip, he didn’t want to have any bad news on Damen right now.

‘Are you feeling well? You’re behaving quite strangely the past two days. The slave is in a strange mood today as well. He said you offered him his freedom.’ Laurent could trust Paschal, couldn’t he? He knew the physician nearly all his live, he is a truly caring man. Paschal had always attended to his wounds without question, even those who had not been normal for a fourteen-year-old boy.   
‘I’m fine. And what he said is true. Didn’t my guards inform you, that we are moving out of Arles?’, he finally said, staying calm and reserved. ‘There probably hadn’t been the time today. I have been busy.’ 

They walked down the hallway a couple of meters. ‘I have to use a different salve on his wounds then. One that closes the torn flesh faster.’, that was completely the physician speaking.   
‘Hopefully, he will have to ride a horse in a week.’, and after a moment Laurent added, ‘Did he say anything else?’

Paschal looked a moment thoughtful into the distance, before answering his prince question. ‘The slave called his highness a bastard more than once, during applying new salves and bandages to his back. For his defenses, this procedure is painful. He was more than astonished, as the bares where removed from the window and asked me, when he is allowed to stand up.’

A small grin crossed Laurent’s face. His actions had the hoped for impact on Damen. ‘What did you answer him?’, he asked.   
‘Well, definitely not tomorrow. It will only tear his healed wounds back open.’  
Being well informed on Damen’s condition, Laurent sent Paschal back to his duties.

It was troublesome and annoying to undo all the laces of his veretian clothing, especially those on his back by himself. Tired as he was, Laurent did not want to wait for a servant. Sone it would be Damen's everyday task anyway. He shrugged of his clothes, discarding them careless on the ground. Someone just had to pick them up again tomorrow. Laurent slipped under the blankets of his bed, thrifting off fast into a well needed deep sleep. 

He was up and ready to do something early. His body felt energetic. Laurent let himself be laced up in his black riding clothes, ate an apple while the attending servant fulfilled his task. Then he called for Jord. He was a prince after all, Laurent couldn't just go horse riding around Arles all by himself.   
'I want to go riding.', he said as soon as Jord approached. 'Of course. I will let two horses be readied.', Jord answered promptly.   
'No, I want to prepare my horse by myself.' Laurent got a nod from Jord and with the words 'I will change and come to the stables', the guard was out of the room again. 

The stable was one of the few places Laurent absolutely loved. A couple of horses neighed when he entered. Like the rest of the palace, there were decorative elements everywhere. Metal bars of each stable and knobs coated in gold. Laurent went down the corridor in between two rows of horses. Petting an animal nose with his hand, when one looked at him. Than his heart made a jump, when he saw that one particular horse. His bay mare, the one Auguste had broken in. He hadn't been able to grief her death. Had to look untouchable, because it had just been his uncle's threat. Now she was here again unhurt and without the influence of a drug. 

Laurent ran his hand over the muscled body and through the shining mane. Inhaled that scent. He had missed this so much. Laurent got a brush and a hoof pick, cleaned the mare thoroughly. After that he retrieved a saddle and a bridle from a well-stocked chamber and mounted as soon as everything was readied. 

Jord, already on top of one of the guard’s horses, was waiting just outside the stable gates. They went for the forest and as soon as the palace walls were out of Laurent’s sight he spurred his horse to go faster. Jord had trouble keeping up with him at some points. Laurent knew his surrounding, knew every tree and every turn. His horse was perfectly balanced, even on unsteady grounds. Laurent’s vision blurred, the wind was pushing tears into his eyes. Flying had to feel like this. 

They had to return at some point. Laurent still felt the rush of adrenalin cursing through his blood, when he hopped of his horse. He hosed the animals sweaty body down with water, before returning her to the stables. 

His body was still graving for more workout. Laurent returned to his chambers, only to tackle Orlant for a round of swordplay. The broad shouldered guard withstood a lot of good placed blows. Laurent panted and drops of sweat were standing on his forehead, but the prince had won against his man.   
He went straight for a bath afterwards. Laurent sunk slowly into warm water, relaxed his body. When had been the last time he had so much fun during one day? Not that he could remember. Well, there had been a lot of fun times with Damen, but they always had to stay tensed. Could never knew when the next blow would hit them. This time would be different, Laurent didn’t fight all by himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my version of Laurent turns out to be quite sappy.  
> See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 – Making Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comment again!  
> Have fun reading ;-)

 

 

Laurent sat up straight in his bed, still panting from the nightmare he just had woken up from. This one had been completely different from his normal ones. Usually he would dream about his brother and father scolding him for their deaths, Damianos slaughtering Auguste like a pig or his uncle taking advantage of a younger version of himself. Most often his dreams had bits and pieces of all those scenarios hidden, blinding together in a confusing whirlwind. But this time he hadn’t seen anything of it before. Laurent had been back to Ios, forcefully held back by the regents’ men, while Damen’s head was placed down on a block. He had fought against his restraints as well. An axe had glistered high in the sunlight, shortly before meeting Damen’s neck.

 

That was when Laurent had jolted awake, searching for Damen, for comfort in his embrace. It took him a moment to realize, there was no one beside him. His heart throbbed painfully. Why did his life had to be this shitty? Would Damen do the same in his situation? Would he try to make him fall in love again? Laurent was sure, that Damen could never give up on him again, with everything they had accomplished together. He let his head sink back against his large pillows. Laurent was sure, there wasn’t going to be anymore sleep for him tonight.

 

Instead he lit the candle on his bedside table. Poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher that had been placed there and downed it immediately. Laurent tried to close his eyes again, but every time the image of that axe and that finishing sound would creep into his mind. Instead he stared at his only light source in the room. The little flickering of the flame kept his mind calm. It was steady and unpredictable at the same time. A change of the airflow in the room could light the candle up or extinguish it. Fire had the power to destroy everything. He kept starring until the light of the morning sun became brighter than his little flame. It was time to get an answer from Damen. Laurent stood and called for a servant to get dressed.

 

_He has to say yes; he has to say yes_

Laurent repeated in his head, while taking the few steps over to Damen’s room. He was surprised to find Damen not lying in his bed, but standing by the side of the open window watching the rest of the sunrise. He then recalled his talk with Paschal. Damen had been allowed to stand up today for the first time since the whipping. His back definitely looked better. The torn skin still looked horrible, but the wounds weren’t bleeding anymore. It was just a mess of bumpy, red skin. Laurent braced himself to look impassive once again. Hopefully he could soon behave differently in his presence.

 

‘Have you changed your answer?’, Laurent asked, while still leaning in the doorframe. Arms crossed, he watched as Damen turned to face him. He looked calm, a hint of reluctance reflected in his gaze. Then Damen’s knees gave way. Laurent watched surprised, how the other man went down to the floor. A painful hiss on Damen’s lips, as he knelt there in front of his enemy, steadying his arching back on his arms. This was already answer enough for Laurent. He had Damen back by his side, not fully and not as a lover, but he is with him.

 

Damen spoke first, unasked and before Laurent could order him back to his feet to release the pain at least a little bit.

‘Your Highness, I know as a slave I have spoken out of term to you as my master. I pledge myself to your mercy and will complete the tasks you see me fit to perform without fail. I just have one more request to add to your conditions.’ Laurent closed the distance he still had kept to Damen. He wasn’t a wild animal anymore. Damen must have swallowed all his pride, to behave like this. Now he rather looked like a beaten puppy.

‘What could you still want more? You will be able to regain your freedom soon.’

‘It’s not about me. The other akielon slaves... Please, they are not like me, they only know luxury. Make sure that they are well treated, that’s the only thing I still want.’ Laurent cursed himself. He should have known that. Those slaves could have been in the request for Damen from the start.

 

Sweet, caring akielon brute. Laurent ordered Damen to stand, with quite the soft voice.

‘Why do you care for those slaves?’ Damen swallowed hard, searching for a reasonable answer.

‘Because, they don’t understand your veretian customs. Their only duty is to serve royalty in exchange for perfect treatment.’ Laurent heard what Damen said and had the words of the real prince Damianos immediately in his head.

 _‘Those slaves were meant for me. Trained to pleasure me and living in utterly Luxury until I have use for one of them.’_ In the same moment Laurent knew, Damen, who now had been forced into slavery, would never be serviced by a slave again. Laurent did not want to know how many slaves Damen had bedded and the thought ‘He will never do it again’ was enough to calm the jealousy within him.

 

‘I will see what I can do. Anything else? I’m in a quite good mood.’, Laurent said while watching a flash of relief cross Damen’s face. The akielon shook his head after a moment of thinking. That meant it was time to leave Damen alone again. Laurent backed out of the room, knowing the first part of his plan had worked out well. Now he had to find a way to get this slaves out of Vere. The last time he had them sent to Patras and this time his uncle will be even more pissed on his nephew’s actions. Laurent needed Torveld to play along. He should be in Arles, but the people of the court did not gather before early afternoon, at least not the important ones. That was an awful lot of time.

 

Laurent started reading a new book. It was a truly boring story about a noble man, who did not want to be rich and in the end found his true love in a farmer’s daughter. Adapting her lifestyle and they happily lived together until they died. Laurent wanted a happy life together with Damen, but they couldn’t abandon their kingdoms. Damen was about to do everything to return home and Laurent would not stand by and watch his uncle take the throne. He finished that stupid book around lunch time. He had to push his plan forward, so Laurent left his soft couch and sat down at his desk.

 

He instantly knew whom he had to write. There was one man that hated the fact of Kastor ruling Akielos, who was more loyal to Damen than anybody else. Laurent knew he couldn’t directly write, that the true king of Akielos was sitting here as his slave, but he could imply things.

_‘To the kyros of Delpha, …’_

Now Laurent had a meeting point at the border with Nikandros, in four weeks hence. Thanks to his uncles’ absence, his trust worthiest messenger would have a chance to deliver that message. Laurent had to wait for the outcome. If Damen wasn’t fully on his side until then, he was doomed anyway. There was no way he could withstand Nikandros’ army with only his own men at disposal.

 

The next step was to take care of those slaves. Laurent made his way to find Torveld. He was, of course, indulged in conversation by other people before meeting up with the ambassador.

‘Your highness… Laurent, I can’t take those slaves. They were a gift to you by the akielon crown. Your uncle…’

‘I can handle my uncle. Torveld, just take them with you. I don’t have use for those anyway. In Patras, they will be treated the way they should. Believe me, there will never be any consequences for you.’ _Damen will be grateful for you taking them._ Laurent watched Torveld pacing up and down the balcony they were talking on. He wanted to know what the other man was thinking about.

‘Fine, I will take them. But, I want to see for myself, if they are really trained akielon slaves or like your brute one.’

‘I will let one of them get prepared and brought to you. So, let’s meet up at dinner and finish this conversation’

 

Laurent went down to the basement, where he told one of the slave handlers to prepare Erasmus and bring him to ambassador Torveld. For him, that meant even more waiting. If that slave did anything wrong, it costed him his future and Damen as well. Laurent developed an urge to take Damen with him to that dinner. When he came back to his rooms, Paschal was attending Damen’s back. Massaging salves into the wounds. Small hisses and groans emerged his throat.

 _Damen_ Laurent’s heart missed a beat.

‘Is he able to accompany me to dinner tonight?’

‘Yes!’, Damen nearly yelled at him. Laurent knew, he was more than bored being confined in this room, but he waited for Paschal’s answer.

‘Your Highness, after standing the whole day, his back is strained a lot. I suggest he stays in bed.’

Damen had pushed himself up onto his elbows, to better take part in the conversation.

‘Oh please, I will behave. It does not hurt that much anymore.’ Laurent sighed.

‘I make sure he isn’t in too much pain. If he is, I have him brought back to his room immediately.’

‘If any skin on his back rips open again, please don’t shy from calling me, your highness.’

 

Later that day, Laurent made his way down to the dinner rooms, where people gathered who wanted to eat in company. Damen walked a couple of steps behind him, his only restraint being a thin gold chain dangling from his collar. They entered the room. Laurent didn’t spot Torveld on first sight, so he sat down on one of the large tables. Maybe he was just too early. A sharp drawn breath, signalised Damen sitting down beside him.

‘Is it too much?’

‘No, just standing up and sitting down stings a bit.’

There were servants running around, filling glasses with wine or water and serving food. Damen was stunned when a well filled plate was put down in front of him.

‘I thought pets were hand fed by their masters?’

‘Yes, they normally are. But I want to enjoy my dinner, as well as you need food. So, be thankful and eat up.’ Laurent glanced at Damen’s hands as he picked up knife and fork to start his meal. He looked at the gold at his wrist, missing the cuff around his own. If everything goes the right way this time, there won’t be a need to wear them as a symbol of alliance.

After eating the last bite of food, clearing his plate, a servant came along. Laurent was told that Torveld was waiting outside in the gardens.

 

‘I’m sorry, your highness. I decided to enjoy my sweet dinner in private.’ The young man in Torveld’s back blushed a deep red colour, but kept his devote posture. At least someone had had his fun. He left Damen to speak to the slave, reassuring himself of their treatment. Laurent himself went with Torveld out of sight to continue their talk. For Laurent, that wasn’t a serious conversation anymore. Torveld just went on and on, worshipping Erasmus services. Of course, he would take those slaves with him to Patras and Laurent had a hard time to coax him to leave tonight, before his uncles return. With everything settled they returned to their two slaves. Damen’s large brown eyes had a sparkling glitter in them, that pushed a small smile to Laurent’s face. His short reaction didn’t go unnoticed. As Laurent tried to shut his emotions away again, there was a confusing look on Damen. _Damn it,_ He should not have smiled.

At least the thought of Damen being somehow happier, now that his slaves were save, gave him a restful night.

 

Laurent woke unusual late in the morning. Loud rumpling sounds emerged from the other side of his door. There was a knock and a second later Jord’s head appeared through a half-opened door.

‘Your Highness? I’m sorry to disturb you, but the reagent wishes to see you and the slave. Well, he is already talking to him, actually.’ Laurent rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His uncle was back, from now on everything he did counted with all consequences.

‘I’m coming. Give me a second.’

 

Laurent overheard parts of the conversation between his uncle and Damen before entering the room, ‘It was an acceptable punishment for my misbehaviour.’

‘It wasn’t, we both know that. My nephew knew he wasn’t allowed to touch you, yet dish out severe punishment. Tell me slave, did he not actually try to kill you?’ Laurent did not need to see Damen, to know that his jaw was set and fists probably clenched.

‘No, he didn’t’ Liar, the reagent would find out he paid the torturer to exceed his whip past the point of punishment.

‘Hello uncle, I’m glad to see you returned safely.’ Laurent played with his nicest high-pitched voice, while letting the blue of his eyes sparkle with hatred. He had graved for the moment to face him again, after being threatened with Damen’s live. No, Laurent would never let him win, that’s why he had this second chance.

‘Nephew.’, the reagent sighed. ‘Why do you always have the need to go against my word?’

‘Do you have an exact saying in mind. I don’t recall you saying I couldn’t punish my own possessions for misbehaviour. After all, he laid hands on me.’

‘And the rest of the akielon slaves? They were a sign of kindness and of goodwill, you just got rid of them.’

‘In my kindness I gave them over to hands that will treat those slaves, how they should be. We don’t have use for them anyway.’

‘Oh Laurent, why can’t you see your own faults? I don’t want to, but we will discuss this in a court session and sanction you appropriate.’ The reagent was about to make his leave, but Laurent still stood in the entry way of the room. This time he would not lose, his uncle would not take the rest of his lands from him.

‘I already have the perfect exchange for my actions in mind.’

‘And that will be?’

‘I will perform border service.’, Laurent said dryly. The small wicked grin on his uncle’s lips did not go unnoticed.

‘Very well. We will let the court rest for now and first discuss your campaign over a private cup of tea. Bring your slave along, he is quite refreshing.’


	4. Chapter 4 - honourable barbarian

Laurent hated the fact, that he had to go to him. His uncle could plan anything without notice. Laurent was sure, a trap awaited him. Having Damen by his side wasn’t as reassuring as it should be. They both didn’t know, if something was about to happen or not. Words, Damen had said moments ago, lingered in Laurent’s mind, ‘Why so anxious? He is just your uncle and wants to sort out things in private. Better than in front of everyone.’

Yes, a private discussion was better, then one with the whole court and especially the council involved. For Laurent, it was just way more dangerous and Damen couldn’t see it yet. How long had it taken the other Damen to notice, what his uncle could do? Well, it had started at the killing attempt here in Arles and the final embarrassing truth had hit Damen at Kingsmeet. This Damen still needed to learn how vile his uncle truly was. 

The Regent awaited Laurent, already sitting in one of his private conference rooms at a large round table, that could easily fit the whole council. He was sipping some dark red steaming fluid out of a cup. Nicaise stood by his side, sulky over something his uncle had said. Laurent strode across the room, calm, sitting down across the table, facing the regent. A servant rushed by and poured Laurent a cup of tea. It was the same reddish liquid his uncle was drinking. It wasn’t poisoned, was it? Laurent couldn’t be sure. Nicaise left the reagents side, he engaged Damen in conversation. Probably a deflection manoeuvre, so Damen couldn’t keep up with the serious talk. 

‘Nephew. What made you change your mind?’, his uncle asked. 

‘About? You have to be a bit more specific.’ Laurent slid his chair closer to the table, picking up the cup. He eyed the tea sceptical. 

‘Well, actually about the border service, but we can discuss your technics of slave handling as well. From flogging, to him following you around like a trained pet.’ There was a side glance of his uncle towards the two people, standing at the far end of the room. Laurent didn’t want that man to look at Damen. 

‘I know you tried to kill him. You even paid someone.’ 

‘We came to an agreement afterwards.’ The same servant that had filled Laurent’s cup, came across the room refilling the regent’s one. There couldn’t be poison involved. Laurent took a small first sip of tea. He didn't want his uncle to get suspicious. It tasted sweet, too much sugar for his own taste, but otherwise there was nothing strange to it. 

Laurent somehow, after long discussions, came to terms with his uncle. He would give him another two hundred men. That wasn’t a lot, and it had surely been more soldiers the last time. Laurent had to stick with it anyway. His uncle’s men couldn’t outnumber and defeat his own atleast this time.  Their forces would meet at Chastillon, three days from today. The only real condition was to make Govart the captain of the troops. Of course, Laurent knew that this was just to keep control on everything. They would try to take over at some point, kill a lot of Laurent’s most loyal men, like the last time.  

Laurent placed his empty cup on the table. He felt warm inside, but shrugged this feeling as a side effect of drinking a heated liquid off.   

‘Good Nephew, I think we are finished for today.’ The regent rose from his place. Laurent tried the same, but failed miserably. As soon as he put more force in moving his body, black spots would blur his vison and his head started spinning. Realization, that the tea had truly been poisoned hit him. His uncle had drunk three cups of the same liquid, not showing any effects. How could these fucking things happen to him?

His uncle strode around the table, towards Laurent. Fear prickled at the base of his spine. Laurent forced himself to stay calm. He couldn’t harm him here. There was a large grin on the reagent's face.

Having him stand so close, Laurent was sure that nobody would hear the words his uncle was about to say. 

‘I told you to put that smart head of yours to good work, or is Damianos dick really worth to take the same path again?’ All colour left Laurent’s face. He knew, _he fucking knew_.

Laurent felt like he was being held by chains again, his own body sickening with every movement. He couldn’t answer, had to get out of here. 

‘What if I tell him right here, that you know about his identity? That would be fun, wouldn’t it?’, the regents breath was warm and thick against Laurent’s ear. Laurent glared, the only thing he was capable of. 

As his uncle made his way over to Damen and Nicaise, Laurent somehow managed to push himself into a standing position. He struggled to walk with his wobbly legs and aching head. There were droplets of sweat building on his forehead. His heart racing, as if he had just run a couple of miles. While Laurent still tried to remain calm and looked as untouchable as he could, he knew he failed terribly at that, his thoughts were running wild. He would lose everything, right now and right here. How should he be able to regain Damen's trust, with him knowing? With him, as Damianos.  Laurent came to stand just an armlength in front of Damen. There was the sound of the rush of his blood pounding in his ears. Too loud, too make out the words the reagent was speaking to the akielon. Laurent tried to look at Damen, coming across the pitying glance of Nicaise. The last thing he wanted, was to witness how everything went to shreds. 

‘…or isn’t it, Damianos of Akielos?’ Laurent watched closely as shock and horror washed over Damens face, knowing his own was mirroring him. His eyes were locked with Damens. He couldn’t tell what was going on in the other man’s mind. _This is the end_

Laurent’s head hurt more with each passing second. Just standing still and holding on to Damen’s gaze troubled him. There were heavy footstep entering the room. Damen turned his head. When Laurent tried the same, the picture just spun around and around again. The only thing he could get a grip on was red colour, the regent’s insignia.

‘Oh Nephew, just so you know. The drug had been in the cup, before the tea had been poured into it. Well, not that this matters anymore.’ The sound of his uncle’s sick laughing haunted Laurent. In fact, this and the sound of the door getting locked were the last things he heard, before his sins blackened completely. 

Only small fragments of what was happening around him made it past those thick curtains on his mind. There was the light touch of a hand. Steadying Laurent, when he was about to tumble over. Then there was the sound of clashing metall. With only his mind left, that was somehow functioning, Laurent tried to imagine all the things happening around him. Damen steadying his collapsing body, him fighting the regent's men. That were kind of pleasant thoughts, even when he knew this Damen was fighting solely for himself.

Later, Laurent felt so sick, he didn't know if he had already thrown up or not. He was laid down on soft ground. At least he knew he wasn't standing anymore and couldn't fall over any moment. There was the sound of hushed familiar voices, ringing somewhere in the back of his mind. Still too far away to grab what they were saying. A distasteful liquid was pressed past Laurent’s lips. The sickening feelings of the poison slowly faded away, leaving Laurent exhausted. A strange tiredness grew inside him. Too fast to fight against it he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Bright daylight and a soft breeze played with the curtains when he woke. Laurent felt dizzy. He needed a moment to realize he was back in his own chambers. He didn't know how long he had slept or how he had gotten back to his rooms, but he was glad for it. _Still alive, somehow._

Laurent tried to push himself up on his elbows, but was struck with a terrible headache and nauseate feeling that sent his head back into soft cushions. He couldn't lay here all day. Laurent needed to know what happened, if news about Damianos whereabouts had been spread. The need to talk to Damen lingered deep inside him, too. He put his efforts into sitting up for a second time and failed. At least his sins weren't all blackened anymore.

'Are you awake, your Highness? How are you feeling?', at the sound of that voice, Laurent glanced around the room as much as it was possible from his lying position. Paschal approached him, looking calm and with a soft smile on his lips. Jord was there as well, leaning against the wall a couple of feet away. The guard didn't look as calm as the physician standing there, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed worriedly on Laurent. By the dark rings under both mens eyes, Laurent could easily tell, that they didn't get enough sleep last night. 

'My head hurts like hell and my stomach, too.' 

 

‘Probably the aftermaths of the drug you have been given. I’ll get you something.’ Paschal rushed over to where he had placed his medical stuff on a side table in Laurent’s large room. The physician came back with a phial of some yellow liquid.

‘Here this will help. Could be that your stomach rejects the medicine again.’, said Paschal while handing Laurent the small bottle. Laurent sipped the content in one gulp, wrinkling his nose as he did. 

‘Laurent, what the hell happened?’, asked Jord. His expression was stern and the concern in his eyes real. 

‘My uncle sat up a fucking trap and I just fell for it. There has been a drug in my cup, that blackened all my sins.’  

‘That Bastard.’ There was no need for Laurent to add anything. ‘If the akielon wouldn`t have brought you back here… Why didn’t you take me or one of the other guards with you as well? It was completely reckless, your highness.’ 

Jord was probably right, but at that moment it hadn’t occurred to Laurent that his uncle knew and had set up a trap. 

‘Did he get hurt?’ Laurent rested his eyes on one point of the ceiling waiting for an answer. 

‘The akielon slave had been drenched in blood, that was obliviously not his own. Two of the deeper scars on his back have reopened as well, but it’s minor. Nothing that salves and a day of rest can’t heal back together.’ Laurent couldn’t sigh with relief loudly, but from Paschals and Jords explanations it was clear that word about Damen’s identity hadn’t spread.

‘Good. I wish to speak to him after resting for a bit longer and keep preparing for our departure to Chastillon. Given the current circumstances, we should ride out as soon as possible. Paschal, thank you for your services.’ Given their orders Jord nodded and left, while the physician still needed to pack his things up. ‘Your Highness, if your conditions worsen again, please don’t hesitate to call on me.’, Paschal bowed slightly while taking his leave. ‘Of Course.’

Finally, alone in his own chambers Laurent let out the sigh he had been holding for the past few minutes. Damen was unhurt, just a few rooms down the hallway. Laurent had to plan differently, now that his identity is at least known to uncle and himself. The fact, Damen knew that Laurent would recognise him as his brother’s killer, was the worst part of it. Well, the plan for play pretend was gone now. Poor sweet Damen must be awaiting his death sentence.  

Laurent tried to curl himself up on his side, but was hit by a sharp pain to his stomach as well as a horrible wave of headache. He kept laying on his back, trying to imagine something nice. If his Damen were here, he would hold him, comfort him. Laurent could lean onto the broad chest, curled up comfortably and warm in his lover’s arms. A hand would most probably stroke through his blonde hair or a couple of kisses planted on his forehead. Damen wouldn’t dare to leave until the pain was completely gone. But here Laurent was, alone and starring at the ceiling with the hope, that Paschals medicine would soon have an effect on his body. 

Later, Laurent has managed to get out of bed and over to his study. He wrote two letters one to Varenne and the other to Marche, calling for their troops. His uncle hasn’t taken those Lands from him and Laurent doubted the regent will take the same steps as the first time. He could be sure to at least double the number of his man. 

Just as Laurent was lacing himself into a clean Jacket, a dark blue one with silver laces, there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Jord entered, with Damen towering in his back. Damen's upper body was again covered in mostly white bandages. It definitely looked strange compared to the flimsy thing of nothingness around his waist. 

Laurent sends Jord off to his duties, who complied after a small series of protests. 

They were alone and Laurent could tell from the way Damen stood at the far end of the room, that he was nervous. 

'You knew. The whole time.', the soft deep voice reached Laurent's ears. The curve of his lips quirked upwards. 'Did you really think, I wouldn't know the face of my brother's killer, exalted?' He failed at letting those words sound less emotional than intended. Laurent tried to not stare that much at Damen. He wasn't sure if his chest was really rising and falling this rapidly or if the drug still messed with his head. 

'No, but I thought I would be dead the moment you knew my identity.', Damen said, brushing a hand through his dark curls. 'Well, I tried killing you and failed. There was an attempt on my life and against the odds you saved me.'

The long drawn out silence only worsened the whole situation. Laurent nervously tried lacing up the rest of his Jacket. But his still clumsy hands failed at making decorative knots. It was then, when Damen closed the couple of meters distance between them. Reaching for the messed-up laces and redoing them in an orderly fashion. Laurent looked startled up in Damen's concentrated face. 

'You don't have to do this.' 'I know.' He finished the laces way faster, then Laurent alone would have been able to. For Laurent it could definitely have taken Damen longer to finish them up. The small touches up his arms vanishing in an instant. 

'You were betrayed by your brother and my uncle is after my throne. Our families are shit.' Laurent leaned against one of his heavy wooden desks. The headache was returning slightly.

'We could cooperate. I mean, I could also just set you free, but my uncle will be on your heels as soon as you leave this castle.' Damen stood defiant, arms crossed over the broad chest. 

'Your Uncle will never run out of a new plan, will he? He tried to fucking kill the crown prince and no one bats an eye, besides of your own household?' 

'Did you meet anyone on your way back to my quarters? And I suppose there have been two corpses. He took care of all that and would have a perfect alibi.' 

Damen sighed. 'Fine, we will work together until we reach the border. There you will set me free. And I'm not lesser than you, I want to be treated with respect, even if I have to play pretend being a slave a bit longer.'

'I can promise that you get adequate clothing, a sword and to enjoy my company. Everyone thinks we fuck anyway, so it's the best place for you to be.'

Laurent took Damen's nod as an agreement to the just said words. Damen took this as the end of their conversation and made to leave the room.

'Damianos?' Laurent made Damen stop in his tracks, he turned and watched curiously. 'Thank you.' 

'No one deserves to be drugged before the attempt of murder. You should be able to at least fight honourably. If you want to be authentic, you should stick with calling me Damen.' 

'You honourable barbarian', Laurent called at the shutting door. _My_ _honourable_ _barbarian_


End file.
